The present invention relates in general to electronic mail systems, and more specifically, to electronic mail composition techniques to create compound messages containing parts of other messages.
Electronic mail (email) is a primary communication medium for business and daily life. Chains of multiple email messages can be received on the same topic. If the receiver needs to consult someone else on the topic, he/she must open all the email chains and manually copy/paste the key messages and/or parts of them into a new email. Key messages may contain attachments (perhaps problem logs, spreadsheets, or business documents), and to forward them one must first save them to local storage and then manually re-attach them to the new mail while trying to maintain the appropriate context, given that different versions of the same filenames may be involved.